the day I met Soul
by SEgirl
Summary: soul is new to the school when he gets there the first person he meets is maka at first she thinks he doesn't like her but as they go on she soon finds out maybe he does.


**I was sitting reading my book in the courtyard of. Death high school when i heard about the new kid I haven't met him yet but he came today its a little weird what is doing coming in the middle of october what was even more weird is that i hear people talking about him already class's haven't even why should care when i heard the bell ring i ran to my frist class i always get to school early so i have time to get to me class and have a little time to read before class as i was on my way to my frist class which was math i kept hearing about that boy. No one knew his name they just kept calling him the new kid (thats what the boys called him) the new hottie (that was what the girls called him) oh god not a new boy for all the girls to fall all over him. then i finally got to my math class when i got there no one really said anything about him i took me set and started to read my book when my teacher walk in with some boy i have never seen before ****oh hey look it. it's the new hottie ****i said in my mind as i rolled my eyes i put my book away then my teacher started to get my class's attention **

"**ok class" he said then waited till everyone stopped talking then he continued talking "we have a kid and i hope you all welcome him into the class" he smiled "young man can you tell everyone your name" **

**i looked at the boy he was wearing a yellow hoodie buttoned up so you couldn't see what color his shirt is and red pants he was tall well at least taller than me. but his hair was white i have never seen someone with white hair****before well at least not a kid he opened his mouth to say something his teeth looked like shark teeth that was really weird "my name is Soul Eater Evans" he looked at me did he know i was staring at his teeth **

"**well Mr. Evans you can go find somewhere to sit and just follow along for today" **

**he acted so cool i also heard kids in my class things like he seems cool and the girls still calling him hot the teacher started his lesson as soul walked to a set i watched jim find a set and start walking to it still hearing those girls saying things about him**** he's not even that hot or cool!**** i shouted in my head thinking that they're all just idiot's then i saw he found the set next to me ****damn it! he's going to sit next to me and ask stupid things on what were doing. ****I am really smart and really good at math and i'm the teacher's favorite i can just read the whole time so i dont have to talk to that stupid boy as he walk up to the set next to i pulled out my book but it was stupid of me to think if i was reading a book he would leave my alone sadly i was wrong once he sat down he looked at me i could feel his eyes on me as i was reading **

"**umm i know that im new and i was told to just follow along but can you tell me what were doing" **

**i let out sigh****as i put my book down to look at you " we're working on solving problems involving corresponding parts since the unit were doing is congruent figures" **

"**man. i suck at that" as he put his head on the desk "so whats your name"**

**i finally looked at him his head to on the desk but truned to look at me his eyes are red i couldn't stop looking at them in till he repeating what he asked me "so your name what is it" **

"**Maka Albarn" **

**he smiled "nice name" **

**i rolled my eyes and went back to my book then head said something to me again. ****man do you ever shut up ****i thought to myself as he said something i didn't hear him "sorry what did you say"**

"**i said why are you reading a book in class shouldn't you be listening to what the teachers saying" **

**i rolled my eyes again " because i know whats going on in class and i'm really good at it im not on the honor roll for nothing" **

**he raised his eyebrow at me "so you're a little miss smarty pants"**

**i didn't answer him i didn't really want to and he didn't try to talk to me again i just went back to reading my book then the bell rang again finally i left to go to my next class when i ran into one of my childhood friends kid i haven't really talk to him since we were younger ever since he got his partners we talk less and less i see him in the halls sometimes and we talk which i really don't like because i just want to get to my class i really don't like being late then he notice me "hey! Maka"**

**i smiled as i walked up to him "hey kid"**

**he smiled back "whats up"**

"**just going to class"**

"**nice. so have you found a partner yet?"**

**i looked down i still haven't found one yet well to be fair i wasn't really looking for one "no i havent"**

**kid gave me a worried look "still" **

"**yeah…." **

"**well i wish you luck" **

"**thanks kid" i really didn't want to before class and i had to go "i'm sorry kid but i haven't to get to class" **

**he smile "okay see ya"**

**i start to walk away when i saw soul hitting on some girl and a really pretty one too i knew i was going to see him like that at one point what an idiot i as i walk by with a book in my hand he smile at me i couldn't stop looking at him because he was looking at me not that girl then he said something "hey Maka" **

**i just walked by not saying anything i didn't want to saything anything hes stupid as i was walking to one off my class's i heard someone yell my name which was weird i didn't have much friends and i didn't really like to talk to people when i look it was Patty one of Kids partners thats weird why does she want to talk to me "MAKA!" i walked up to her she was with liz ****why weren't they with kid ****thought **

"**Hey Patty whats up" i don't really talk to them only when their with Kid **

**Patty smiled at liz who started to talk "so me, Patty, and Tsubaki are going to the coffee shop after school just to hang and well you and tsubaki are friends you are friends with kid so we thought you should come with us so hows you say you wanna come"**

**Patty added after "all four of us have last class together so we dont have to meet somewhere we can just got right from class" they both smiled at me **

**i dont know what to say i dont really want to go out after school and i really dont want to back i haven't "hung out" with someone in a long time i just go right home i sighed i looked at liz to say something then i notice she was staring at someone when i turned to look i saw it was that boy Soul ugh i really hates him acting so cool he was talking to Kid and Black Star then Patty said something that made me and liz look at her she yelled across the hall to kid "HEY KID OVER HERE" she waved him over the three boys walked over when they walked over patty asked me again and stood there smiling me like i already said yes now i really didn't want to go "so are you going to come with us"**

**i sighed "im sorry liz, patty but i really dont want to go out anywhere after school" **

**they all looked at me funny like they were for sure i was going to say yes "oh ok well if you change your mind any time today just text me" liz said to me **

**i sighed and looked down at my book that was in my hands "i dont even have your number" **

**liz smiled "kid why don't you just text me maka's number" kid nodded i took out my phone to look at the time ****11:30 ****damn it im going to be late for class ****then kid sent he lizs number i look at all of them and started to walk away without saying anything else i had to get to class but i couldn't run **

**when i finally got to class my dad was there filling in for a teacher i couldn't tell if he was drunk or not he had a good way of hiding when we're not at home all my "friends" where in this class with me it was my second last class of the day even that new kid soul was in this class i rolled my eyes when he smiled at me everyone sat around they have before just today seemed different then i got a text i looked at my phone and saw it was kid **

**KID: hows everything going at home? your dad doesn't seem drunk. looks like everything is better? **

**MAKA: i don't know if hes drunk or not he hides it better when we're not in the house **

**kid didnt text me back after that **

**class was over and my dad asked if i could stay back when everyone left kid looked at me before he left i was scared when i was young my dad used to cheat on my mom when she found out and left me dad he said it was my fault when i was ****10**** he had a bad drinking habit and started to beat me up because he had nothing else to take it out on thats what kid told me before we slowly stopped talking but he still has kept the same promise that he wouldn't tell anyone no one else but him my dad closed that door behind kid when he left then turned to look at me "are you drunk?" i asked but i could tell he was **

"**im not drunk maka" he yelled at me but it wasn't a first " your math teacher said that your were reading in class today and talking to some boy why weren't you listening to your teacher" **

**i started to walk to the which he was standing in front of "papa you're drunk well talk about this when schools over ok" once i said that i felt something strike my acores the face my dad just hit me again but this time it left a mark and i was in school so it would show i felt tears run down my face i couldn't help it hurt i felt the room after he hit me as i ran out i could here my dad yelling at me "MAKA GET BACK HERE MAKA" **

**once i got close to my next class i saw soul kid and black star standing there looking at me with a tear going to my face and a drak red mark from where my dad hit me kid slowly walked up to me "hey maka you ok"**

"**yeah im fine is liz in class already" **

**kid nodded i walked in to the class and saw liz patty and tsubaki all sitting at table and there was one more spot left for me when tsubaki first saw me she smile then th smile slowly left her face "you ok" i nodded they smiled at me**

"**so i changed my mind i will go will you guys after school"**

"**great" liz said with a big smile on her face **

**the bell rang and we got to go the coffee shop as tsubaki and liz were talking about something i didn't care about and patty was off in her own till world i remember i forgot my book in the classroom where my dad hit me i had to go back and get and knowing my dad he wanted be there he would be gone by now **

"**hey guys we have to go back to the geography classroom" they nodded then we walked to the classroom still talking about something but i didn't really care again but this time patty was in it this time when we got there i went right to me desk to and couldn't find it and the looked around the room and still couldnt find it ****god damn it my dad must have it ****" sorry guys my dad must have my book lets just go" **

"**okay"**

**they all smiled at me i had to smile back i can't let them think somethings wrong no one can know as we left i saw that kid again soul looking at me like i had a sign on me saying that my dad abuses me did kid tell them i had to act like he wasn't looking and me as i walked past him he was with black star i started to go to the front door of my school then i saw my dad then saw kid walk up to us to talk to liz and patty when my dad walked up to us soul and black went next to kid i was scared was he going to yell at me in front of everyone kid looked at me i did the same back him once my dad got to us i looked him i so badly wanted to run away or even run away or yell at him back but i didn't want anyone to know that i hated my dad or that anything was wrong with my family and my dad would hurt me if i yelled back at him or ran or anything **

"**Maka" he said his voice low i got more scared "i was trying to talk to you when you ran off" **

**i got so made all my "friends" staring at me and him i hate so much i didn't know what to say i was just too angry at him hurting me is one thing but doing it well i'm in school even talking to me like this when everyone we around us he never talks to me in school i had to calm down before i started to talk ****calm down calm down stay calm come on don't show your angry **** i kept telling myself before i said anything "sorry" **

"**we will talk on our way home i don't have anything after school today so i can walk home with you today" **

"**sorry i forgot to tell you im going with my friends to the coffee shop" i didn't know what else to tell him he gave me a look i was so scared he was going to say no and i have to home with him or he was going to yell at me**

**"fine be home by 8:00" then he walked away i was so scared he was going to say and just left like that i was so sacred 8 i have to be home by 8 why so he can hurt me before i went to bed what was going to do he didnt even seem drunk  
**

**when we got to the coffee shop the boys thought it would be fun if they came with and that new kid soul kept getting on the girls well mostly tsubaki and liz i dont even know what was going on it pattys head because her and black star were going on about something i didn't feel like listing to any i just stayed in the back of the group so no one really thought about talking to me and i didn't have to talk to anyone also so i could just think about me dad when didn't he yell at me does he have my book why did he let me go so easy i haven't seen him when hes not drunk since my mom left us then kid moved to the back of the group with me i didn't look at him when he was next to me "hey" he said **

"**hey" i said back "you know i haven't heard from your dad in a long time how is he" **

**kid look at me "he's good. but um" **

"**what. what is it" kid stopped and told everyone else that we will meet them there as they kept walking i knew he was going to say something about my dad then i thought he didnt them cause he didn't want to say it in front of them **

"**my father has been trying to get a hold off yours for year after your mom left and me and you kinda stopped talking your dad just didn't answer him and i got so worried about you but you seemed fine until today when umm you looked like you got hurt" **

**i sighed "it has been really since mama but i don't know why my papa hasn't said anything to yours problem hes to drunk to do anything" **

"**well hes supposed to talking to my dad he is his weapon" **

"**i know kid but i'm not really want to talk to my papa" **

**he put his hands on my shoulders "i didn't say talk to you dad i just told you it wasn't picking up you don't have to talk to him you never have to" **

**with that i smiled at him and he smiled back then started to walk to the coffee shop it wasn't that far once we got there i saw everyone for once i didn't see soul hitting on a girl which for some reason made me smile when i walk in i sat next to tsubaki and liz i still didn't know what patty and black ster were going on about but this time soul was in on it and kid joined then it must be some game sure did sound like it this time i did want to talk to everyone even though why i came here was to get away from my dad and i didnt plan on talking to everyone **

**soul walked me home i really dont know why as we walked i didn't say anything he didn't either we got closer to my house it was really big and in the" rich parts of town it was really far from the school and the coffee shop i really dont know why he's still walking my home i should ask him why but before i could say anything he said "you must have a lot of money huh?" **

"**yeah.. my dad works for lord death and he also helps out in the school so yeah we get a lot of money"**

"**what about you mom"**

**i looked down i haven't heard from my mom into months but i did know what she was doing but who was i to tell the new boy about my family so much "why are you even walking me home" **

"**because i like to go for walks at night where all the rich people lived" **

**i laughed i thought he was joking but when he looked at me i knew he wasn't "im glad something i like to do makes you laugh" **

**i didn't really like him but i still felt bad "sorry i thought it was a joke most boys walk girls home because its on there way home"**

**we got to the front of my house i really didn't want be with him anyone i shouldnt of laughed at him he put his hands in his pockets with a sigh he leaned down close to me but not too close he seemed mad "not all of us can have nice houses and families like you maka albarn" he used my full name yeah he was mad i could hear in his voice "i didn't think that the honor student was so mean. you know since you're so perfect why don't you be the most popular girl in school but it looks like liz and patty be you there" **

**i got really mad at him i hated him before i could yell at him i heard my dad yelling he was talking to someone at first i thought it was my mom but she was still gone and i know shes not coming until i'm older i turned my head to look at soul who was looking at the door and i heard yelling back he looked at me "please don't leave me"**

**i said i didn't like him but hes better then my dad and whoever's in there i heard yelling again i couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like a man "please"**

**i took his arm i got scared he was looking in my eyes not knowing what to say then something smashed i ran in soul flood after me when i got to the living room i could tell soul was looking at all the blooms everywhere we haven't had anyone over since my dad started to drink when i look at who it was and what the smash was it was stein my dads first meister and he smashed the bottle on the floor it still had beer in it because was wet around it they were looking at me then i felt a hand on my shoulder they started to look at soul i shook it off then started to yell "what the hell is going on!" they just looked at me i felt the anger come back but more this time i know why i anger and more this time is because after all i put up with everything my dad is done and now his fight with one of the only people who has been trying to help him who has help me with so much since my mom left he has always been there for me and my dad "I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" i yelled even louder **

**stein relaxed then said "just came to check and see how your doing" he looks at soul "looks like better than i thought" **

"**shes a little to fine by looks of it." my dad said then cleared her throat "and i think your friend can leave now" **

**i didn't want him to leave i knew i was going to get hurt or something "hes not going anywhere and oh yeah" i yelled even more this was the only changes i could get at yelling at him "hes not my boyfriend and i'm not ok out of all people you should know that dad stein had all the right to see how i was doing" **

**i felt souls hand on my arm this time my dad looked a little to mad i wanted to run from him and hid behind soul or something to get away but i never run away from home before i always thought about it but i had no where to go i never had anywhere to go and never i can't go to someone i know that means i would have to tell them and the only ones who did know was kid and stein i couldn't go to stein death for two liz is the most popular girl in school she could tell everyone its bad enough that soul knows now **

**my dad sighed "i really think you two should go" i got scared as stein walked two us he was going to leave me **

"**call me if you need me" then he looked as soul then said more quietly so my dad couldn't hear "i'm not you have to but i dont think its really smart that you leave her alone tonight" he turned to look at my dad "well it was nice seeing don't forget lord death is looking for you" at that my dad nodded and stein left my house **

**as my dad walked up to i moved next to soul which he was a step behind me as i grabbed his arm "i think you should leave now i need to talk to maka" **

"**im going to stay here" soul said i **

**my dad looked at me with anger in his eyes now i really wanted to run "he isn't your boyfriend so make him leave" **

**i looked to soul no matter how much i didn't want the boy i hated to leave me alone with my dad i was so scared he was going to hit soul or even hit me in front of soul i sighed and let go of soul "let me walk you to my door" **

**soul looked at me like i was crazy for even thinking it "what n-" **

**before he could say more i cut him off "just go. ok. soul" **

**i started to pull on his arm he floud me as my dad sat down on the couch i step outside with soul i was happy he didn't say anything until we got up of the house and i shut the door i was still really anger **

**and he just had to say something "im sorry for what i said before i didn't know that-" **

**i cut him off again "its ok" i knew that when he left my dad was going to hurt me i felt like crying but i never cried around any not even kid but for some reason i felt like it was ok with soul but i held  
**

"**no its not that man told me to stay so i am" **

"**youve done enough just go home soul" i started choking on my words trying fight them **

**his voice so soft "you wanted my to stay and now you want me to leave why do you want me to leave maka" **

**i couldn't fight anymore "i dont want anyone else to get hurt i don't want to lose more people" i started cry he looked at me why am i telling this **

**he moved closer and put i his around me i could tell he was trying to make me feel better i shouldn't be doing this he's the coolest kid in school he just can't wait to go off and tell everyone "just please" he let go of me and looked at confuses "just please don't tell anyone please i have kept this from everyone for so long just please please im begging you" **

**he put his hands back his pockets and sighed " i won't i wasn't even planning on it but" **

"**thank you"**

**"i will see you tomorrow" **

**i nodded i watched him as he walked away after half hour when left i stayed outside i thought about running but hiding from my dad isnt going to work someone will find and i couldn't tell them about my dad i had to suck it up and going inside **

**i walked in my dad was sitting on the couch drinking a new bottle i could run up stairs and hid in my room for the night and see him in school i started to walked away and to the stairs but stop me "Maka" **

**i turned to look at him he got off the couch still has his drink in his hand great as he started toward me i stayed where i was he took long drink then from his beer once he got a few feet i back up a bit so he couldn't hurt me i was wrong as i septed he grabbed my arm hard he walked over to the kitchen pulling me with him and put his drink down on the table i know he was angry for me yelling at him before he turned to look at he angry his hold on my arm is pretty hard "well maka you got to yell at me you happy" i could hear the anger in his voice i stood there looking at him "tell me are you happy you got to yell at me" he started to yell me himself **

"**no" i shook my head i could feel his hand get tighter it started to really hurt i felt tears in my eyes i didn't let them show so i blinked them away **

"**but yet you still yelled at my not just in front of your little friend but in front of stein i dont need lord death finding out about this maka i have been trying to get away from him"**

"**i know!" i yelled back ****shit i yelled at him ****i added in a clan voice "kid told me" **

"**you know i don't like your new friends making you talk in class and going out after school late. coming in and you yelled at me in front of one them i don't want you hanging around them anymore" **

"**what you cant" then i stopped i felt pinch in my stomach as my dads hand went next to his face about to slap me "im sorry" i chocked on the words as they came out but it was too late my dad hit me and i was on the floor crying **

**after my dad was done with me he gave me my book i ran up to my room with my book in hand once i got up stair i got in a shower i was bruised all over my arms and legs i got some on my back from where my dad pushed me into the wall. **

**once i was done and got dress i look at the cut under my eye i can't go to school not when i look like this there will be some many people asking my things and i dont even know what soul and kid would do all i could do is sleep for tonight **


End file.
